Drabbles en vrac
by Melindra
Summary: Quand on me demande d'écrire des drabbles basés sur un ou plusieurs mots. Cela donne ceci. Ce n'est pas génial je sais....! 1 Marcus Olivier 2 Salazar Godric
1. Marcus Olivier

**DRABBLES EN VRAC**

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une minuscule petite rubrique. Juste un endroit où poster mes quelques (et rares ! ) drabbles que des amies proches m'ont demandée d'écrire pour elles. Le principe du drabble est de faire une fic courte, en général 500 mots maximum et c'est un principe avec lequel je suis mal à l'aise. J'aime m'étaler. J'ajouterai que j'en ai écrit deux autres pour répondre à un concours de PWP (porn without plot) que je ne peux poster sur ce site pour raisons de rating. Vous les retrouverez sur Harrypotterfanfiction ou sur adulffnet. (les liens sont dans ma bio)

Enfin je profite de cet update (j'en fais hélas si rarement) pour remercier encore toutes celles que j'ai vu à la Japan Expo 2006 et pour les remercier d'avoir acheter mon petit zine. Je promets que le prochain sera plus étoffé et plus drôle, avec des fics slashs comme hétéro. Juré. Je suis déjà en train de faire le planning. Pour plus d'info, passez par mon profil...

_OOOoooOOOooo_

**Disclaimer** : 

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Monde : Harry Potter

Couple : Marcus / Olivier

Mot : morsure

Temps : post-Poudlard

**La proie du photographe**

Joie, douleur, rage, triomphe...

Rien ne pouvait échapper au photographe. Les joueurs de Quidditch voltigeaient dans les airs, filant sur leurs balais et réalisant des trajectoires presque impossibles. Belles et mortelles, oui, car tous n'étaient obnubilés que par le jeu, ce souaffle objet de convoitise, et ces cognards imprévisibles et dangereux. L'un de ces joueurs poursuivait un autre but, une fragile petite balle dorée, le vif d'or.

Et c'était celui-là que suivait le photographe d'un oeil avide : il appuyait sans cesse sur le déclencheur de son appareil, pour plus tard reconstituer, photo après photo, le match entier de ce seul joueur. Et pour choisir la plus belle photo.

Olivier reposa un instant son appareil photo pour apprécier simplement les virevoltes du joueur... et reprendre le jeu des photos. Car alors il n'entendait pas les cris des spectateurs, ces cris qui un jour lui avaient été destinés... A travers la lentille froide de son objectif, il se détachait de tout cela pour se concentrer vers celui qui avait brisé sa carrière.

Une chute de vingt mètres, trois ans plus tôt, à laquelle il avait survécu. Il se souvenait encore : Marcus Flint qui fonçait vers lui, le choc d'une violence extrême, puis sa chute interminable avant sa fin douloureuse sur l'herbe du stade. Marcus se posant près de lui, le vif d'or serré entre ses doigts pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Abandonne, Olivier. Tu ne seras jamais assez rapide. Jamais à ma hauteur. »

Il avait fermé les yeux sous l'humiliation, puis il avait abandonné oui. De toute façon, après cela, il n'avait jamais été capable voler à nouveau. Les psycho-mages avaient parlé de choc psychologique, avant d'insister lourdement sur la relation qu'il avait avec Marcus. Cette compétition acharnée qui avait commencée à Poudlard et à qui à leur sens, pourrait cacher autre chose...

Il eut un sourire amer, au moment même où Marcus se saisissait du vif d'or, mettant fin au match. Moment qu'Olivier immortalisa aussitôt d'un clic. C'était stupide de penser cela, oui. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

Ne restait plus aujourd'hui que la morsure du désir. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer lequel était-ce : désir de jouer malgré tout, d'être lui ou alors désir de...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces folles pensées auxquelles il ne pouvait faire face.

Il n'ignorait qu'une chose.

Marcus avait bien remarqué que seul Olivier le photographiait. Toutes ses photos des journaux... et toujours le même photographe. Comme s'il en était devenu l'exclusivité. Ou l'obsession inavouable. Ce qui était pour le moins plaisant. Au fil des semaines, Marcus s'était senti gagner par la curiosité. Morsure encore une fois.

Lequel succomberait avant l'autre ? Qui serait la proie au fond ?

_OOOoooOOOooo_

_Oui je sais vous risquez bien de me demander la suite... Mais non pas de suite, c'est le principe du drabble...!_

_Je réponds toujours aux reviews, je le jure. J'ai juste un gros, très gros retard. Ca ira mieux une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon adsl. Bisous à tous !_


	2. Salazar Godric

**Disclaimer** :

_Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur._

Bon, voici enfin le deuxième drabble... Et il est pour Florejedi ! Bisous ma grande, j'espère que tu aimeras... ! Il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, celui-là !

Je suis la première à reconnaître que le caractère que j'ai attribué à chaque Fondateur n'est certainement pas ce à quoi pensait JKR. Je vois bien Godric en sorcier génial et courageux mais un peu tête en l'air au quotidien, Salazar avec des idées tordues et un sens de l'humour plutôt douteux, Helga en romantique et qui s'enthousiasme facilement (je pense qu'elle a une bonne collection de romans d'amour courtois de l'époque) et Rowena au milieu d'eux qui essaie de garder les pieds sur terre mais qui n'est pas aidée...

Enfin, ce drabble est trop long de plus de 100 mots : il fait environ 620 mots... Je dois avouer que j'ai recommencé deux fois le début et quatre fois la fin. Il porte ce titre parce que je trouve la pub mignonne... Merci de vos reviews : j'ai répondu normalement à tout le monde et merci à Priscillia : tu trouveras la réponse à ta review là :

Melindra(.)livejournal(.)com/16956(.)html

Mon troisième drabble sera posté à part, car ce n'est pas sur Harry Potter...

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Couple : Salazar / Godric

Mot : baguette

Temps : pendant la construction de Poudlard

**Mignon, allons voir si la rose...**

_Tap tap tap tap_

Ce tapotement des doigts de Salazar sur la table ne cessait pas et suivait encore et toujours le même rythme. Lent et obsédé, tel une idée fixe.

Godric eut un frisson tout en remuant avec attention sa potion. Ce bruit avait quelque chose de stressant. A moins que ce ne soit sa propre maladresse qui ne le rende nerveux. Car ce qui c'était passé était stupide : il travaillait dans le laboratoire de Salazar. Il était tellement absorbé par ses recherches sur cette nouvelle plante créée par Helga - l'Asphaderie rouge - qu'il n'avait pas fait attention où il s'asseyait. Et le misérable « crac » résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet du délit : la baguette de Salazar... cassée en deux, exposant son composant magique, un nerf du coeur d'une hydre.

Une hydre à neuf têtes avait expliqué Salazar de sa voix douce et mesurée. Presque menaçante. Puis il avait ajouté que c'était son père qui avait tué cette hydre, lui encore qui avait trouvé le bois de la baguette - du houx âgé de cinq siècles - avant d'apporter le tout à Ollivander. Car son fils devait avoir une baguette unique.

Le pire était que chaque version - là Salazar entamait la quatrième de sa voix toujours onctueuse - s'enrichissait de nouveaux détails.

Mais Godric avait la certitude que sa potion de régénération réparerait la baguette. Un échec n'était pas envisageable : entre deux versions, Salazar lui avait parlé de ses multiples potions à tester sur un cobaye résistant et en bonne santé... comme lui, avait-il souligné l'air de rien. Godric eut un sourire amer : cela faisait des mois qu'il tentait en vain de se rapprocher de Salazar. Il venait de ruiner toutes ses chances...

Sa potion achevée, Godric en versa plusieurs gouttes sur les deux bouts de la baguette avant de les rajuster.

Il sourit quand il vit le bois reprendre juste assez de vie pour que la baguette soit comme neuve, mais il fronça les sourcils quand des épines apparurent...

- Godric, commença Salazar avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que...

... accompagnées de feuilles vertes et brillantes. Apparemment sa potion marchait trop bien. C'était tout lui. Ce n'est que lorsque la rose éclot quelques instants plus tard que Godric comprit que c'était bien du bois de rosier. Pas du houx.

Salazar était sidéré :

- Ce n'est pas ma baguette, dit-il enfin avec mauvaise foi.

Godric ne put retenir un sourire amusé :

- Mais si, c'est la tienne, avec le nerf de l'hydre. Et du bois de rosier.

- Non.

- Si, fit Godric en lui tendant la baguette-rose. Tu ne m'aurais pas raconté quatre fois l'histoire de ta baguette si ce n'était pas la tienne, non ?

Salazar lui jeta un regard torve avant de la prendre.

- Elle est fichue, maugréa-t-il. Je le savais.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle fonctionne, fais un essai.

Nouveau regard en biais. Salazar jeta prestement un sortilège de ligotage. Godric fit la grimace sous la pression des liens magiques :

- Bon maintenant, tu as vu qu'elle était comme avant alors libère-moi.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi , se plaignit-il incrédule.

Les yeux gris vert de Salazar pétillèrent de malice.

- Le sort, c'est parce que tu as cassé ma baguette. Et ça...

Salazar se pencha pour donner un baiser à Godric toujours prisonnier.

-... c'est pour la rose.

Et il quitta la pièce.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Godric avait réussi à faire avancer les choses entre Salazar et lui. Malgré lui, certes... Il aurait du penser plus tôt à lui offrir des roses. Bon maintenant, il devait trouver comment lui donner rendez-vous.

La mauvaise, c'est que Salazar était capable de le laisser longtemps comme ça pour avoir cassé sa baguette. C'était incroyable ce qu'il pouvait être rancunier... Mais il l'aimait comme ça.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

**Toujours pas de suite, hélas... C'est la dure loi du drabble ! Mais peut-être un jour j'aurais le temps d'écrire à nouveau sur ces deux-là. Une petite review quand même ? Bisous à tous !**


End file.
